All The Things She Said
by Chobit Kris
Summary: This is a song fic to the once popular song All the things she said.


Songfic

A/N: Okay, if you like or don't well review. I was really listening to the music, when I realized what all of it actually means! So I made a short song fic. This is also my first songfic, so please don't hurt me. Also sorry if the song is repetitive, I didn't write it.

song lyrics

(A/N: Sailor Moon Super S the movie, Paparu was the name of the fairy)

(At the Moon Palace, with Rini)

All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head

Rini was looking out the window and thinking. Hotaru had said, "It's good we met. I'm glad we became friends, Chibiusa-chan.  
Thank you. Goodbye."

"Friends," Chibiusa felt weird saying this. Hotaru had always been there for her, yet…"

Rini trailed off into thoughts.

All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, All the things she said , This is not enough

Rini didn't know what to think, she was to marry Helios, but there was no real love. This is different from the feeling with Hotaru. This felt like, just much more real, Helios felt like her relationship with Paparu.

"It's good we met. I'm glad we became friends, Chibiusa-chan.  
Thank you. Goodbye."

She hated this. Just friends and goodbye. She wanted to change everything now. She couldn't marry Helios anymore.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost, If I'm asking for help it's only because, Being with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Rini stood up. She started looking around. Something had to change, but she didn't know what to do. She never realized how far or close she was to her until now.

She couldn't just say so. She just couldn't change the way things were. She was praying for help, whether this was the right thing or not. Whether she should pray to God, Buddha, or who?

This felt so real. She couldn't explain how happy or excited she was. She felt like she just found something out about herself. She did. She found out her true feelings. The real person she is, who she is really in love with.

I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, Nobody else so we can be free, Nobody else so we can be free

Before it was different, she didn't know anything, but for a few months she just kept asking herself, which was right. Still, now before she walked out the door, was this real. Maybe she was just trying to stop questioning.

All she could think about was Hotaru. She couldn't even think about her relationship with Helios anymore. Nothing seemed to matter, but she had to think of what was real. What was right?

Nothing was coming except Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru…

What would people say? Would they agree?

She just wanted to fly away. Fly away with Hotaru, and never come back. Just them forever at a place where they could be together, with no people to criticize them.

To be free, and alone with her. For them to spread their wings, and fly away together. Just those two…

(At Hotaru's Palace on Saturn)

All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head

Hotaru was staring out side. She was all alone. Nobody else was left. She would stay entirely alone, for the rest of her life, but she wasn't thinking about that.

She was to busy thinking of Rini…and Helios.

Rini had said she loved Pegasus. She always talked about him. He saved her life. How could Hotaru have feelings like this, when Rini only cares for him?

"I love him," "we are going to get married!"

Hotaru rest her head in her hands. All of the things she had said about him. She never said anything to Hotaru.

All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, All the things she said, This is not enough (more, more), This is not enough, All the things she said, All the things she said

Hotaru didn't know what to say. Rini didn't ever show love to her. Hotaru just looked out at her moons. She felt like this was her punishment for doing so much wrong.

She was surrounded by women who protect their moons, but none were Rini. None would ever be.

She could have some men or women if she wanted. There are over forty moons, and plenty of them have come here looking for her hand in marriage.

She needed more though. They all said that they cared, but this wasn't real, and they would realize it.

Maybe the same was with Rini…

All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said

No it couldn't be! Rini loved him… and he loved her.

Hotaru started to cry. Rini was glad when they became friends, but if she started to confess how much she loved her, they wouldn't have any love.

All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said

"Chibi… I love you…"

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed, They say it's my fault but I want her so much, Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain, Come in over my face, wash away all the shame, When they stop and stare - don't worry me, 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me, I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Hotaru began running the fastest she could, she had to let her know. She can't wait; she would go to the Earth's palace tonight if needed. She didn't care if Helios and Chibiusa were together right there.

"Oh Chibi wait for me! I don't care about an heir; I don't care about anything but you. Nothing matters without you!"

Hotaru remembered all the things she said, but none of it slowed her down.

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head

"I can't wait to be with Helios"

"He will make a great king, and with him, we can do anything."

"Helios and I are perfect for each other."

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said

"Doesn't my wedding dress look beautiful Hotaru?"

"I'm glad I can stare my moment with you supporting me Hotaru."

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for Hotaru"

"I'll love you Hotaru for ever, so don't forget me okay?"

This is not enough (huh, huh)  
This is not enough

Chibiusa reached the fields; she was that much close to being Hotaru. Nothing could stop her now.

All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said

Before Chibiusa could make her great escape, her greatest fears were in front of her. Her mother and father.

Mother looking at me, Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind

"I can't marry Helios mom. I love someone else, and I have to let them know."

Serena had a straight face. "I know who you love" Then turned and started to walk away.

Daddy looking at me, Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?

"Father I…"

"Go," Darien lowered his head then rose with a smile. "We'll be waiting here."

All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head, All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, All the things she said

Before Chibiusa could make another step, Hotaru's ship landed safely near her. Chibiusa smiled then ran straight to her love, screaming "Hotaru! I love you! I always have!"

Hotaru couldn't believe her ears, she ran quietly to her princess embracing her tightly

This is not enough (huh, huh), This is not enough, This is not enough

"This is not enough Hotaru" Chibiusa cried. "I need to be with you"

All the things she said. All the things she said

"I love you Hotaru"

Hotaru pulled her closer then rested her hand on Chibi's chin.

All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said, All the things she said

"I love you Chibi, more than anything in the world"


End file.
